Selamat Tahun Baru, Tetsuya!
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: Benar juga, Tetsuya. Ini pertama kalinya kita merayakan tahun baru bersama… {AU; AkaKuro}


kuroko no basuke by fujimaki tadatoshi

(no profit gained from this ff)

warning: possibly ooc, akashi's pov, typo(s), etc.

ENJOY!

.x.

"Akashi- _kun_ , selamat hari natal!"

"Terimakasih, Tetsuya. Tapi aku tidak merayakannya."

Ya, ateis sepertiku tidak merayakan yang seperti itu. Apapun yang berkaitan dengan Tuhan, aku tidak merayakannya.

"Setidaknya ucapkan lah kepadaku meskipun kau tak merayakannya."

"Aku tidak bisa. Mengucapkannya sama saja seperti aku mengakui Tuhan. Itu bertentangan dengan logikaku."

Maaf, Tetsuya! Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, aku membuatmu memajukan bibir beberapa senti lagi. Maaf!

"Hahaha, mau bagaimana lagi. Sudahlah, lupakan saja!"

Ya, hal seperti ini pun terulang kembali. Kau menyuruhku melupakannya. Lalu, kau akan tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang menyipit. Tapi aku tahu kalau itu hanyalah tawa palsu yang terpasang.

Jika kalian tanya apa hubunganku dengan Tetsuya, maka jawabannya sedikit rumit. Kami teman—tapi dikatakan sahabat tidak, dikatakan sekedar teman biasa juga tidak. Kami bukan sepupu ataupun tetangga. Kami juga bukan saudara kandung. Kami bukan teman tapi mesra apalagi sepasang kekasih. Bingung? Ya, wajar jika kalian bingung dengan penuturanku. Akupun juga bingung dengan hubungan kami ini.

Bagaimana kami bisa saling mengenal? Jika diingat-ingat, pertemuan kami itu biasa-biasa saja. Kala itu hujan turun deras sekali. Aku tidak sengaja berteduh di dekat pohon, di depan gereja.

.x.

"Sial! Kenapa jadi terjebak hujan begini?! Sial!"

Pandanganku menelusuri jalanan. Jalanan sepi sekali. Tapi wajar mengingat jam di tanganku telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Lagipula mana ada orang yang mau keluar dikala tengah malam dan hujan deras mengguyur seperti ini. Jika pun ada, pasti hanya beberapa kendaraan saja yang berlalu-lalang.

"Sungguh sial! Taksi pun tak ada yang lewat!"

"Permisi. Maaf sebelumnya jika menggangu."

Lalu tiba-tiba, muncullah pria berperawakan mungil dengan wajah datar namun tidak _dingin_ —menyapa diriku. Pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna _baby blue_. Kulitnya putih dan kelihatannya lembut seperti bayi. Ya, dia adalah Tetsuya.

"Ya?" Aku membalas sapaannya hanya dengan satu kata diakhiri tanda tanya. Tetsuya lalu tersenyum sangat tipis sebelum berbicara lagi saat itu.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, tapi sedari tadi saya lihat anda berteduh di sini. Jika tidak keberatan, anda boleh berteduh di dalam gereja. Daripada di luar, lebih baik berteduh di tempat yang hangat, 'kan? Anda juga bisa sekalian berdoa mumpung sedang tengah malam," lalu Tetsuya tersenyum lagi.

"Ah, terimakasih atas kebaikan hati anda, pastor. Tapi…"

Entah kenapa, biasanya aku tidak pernah merasa sungkan seperti ini saat ingin menolak kebaikan orang lain yang kemudian di akhiri dengan mengajakku untuk beribadah. Aku tidak pernah merasa tidak enak seperti ini. Tapi saat melihat Tetsuya yang mungil…

"Saya tidak bisa masuk ke gereja anda."

"Oh, kenapa? Anda bukan pengikut gereja Katolik, ya? Anda ini Kristen Protestan?"

"Bukan juga, pastor."

"Loh, kalau bukan jadi anda Kristen apa? Oh, anda Muslim ya? Maaf kalau begitu."

Tetsuya menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian. Mungkin merasa tidak enak. Aku malah lebih merasa tidak enak. Sedikit jengkel juga karena merasa kalau Tetsuya agaknya sok tahu.

"Aku bukan seorang Muslim juga."

Tetsuya mau tidak mau menunjukkan wajah bingung setelah mendengar ucapanku.

"Saya ini…" Aku tidak sengaja memberi jeda. Aku hanya sungkan saja. Ah, kenapa jadi rumit begini sih?! Tetsuya juga kenapa menunggu ucapanku dengan penasaran begitu?!

"Saya ini tak bertuhan, pastor. Saya ateis."

Dan aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan wajah kaget Tetsuya kala itu. Belum lagi matanya yang melotot dan mulutnya yang menganga. Dan setelah kuketahui, ternyata dia baru saja menjadi pastor kala itu. Pengalaman pertama yang kurang menyenangkan—bagi Tetsuya tentu saja.

.x.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, entah mengapa kami jadi selalu bertemu; terkadang di stasiun, terkadang di minimarket, dan bahkan terkadang di toilet umum. Kata Tetsuya itu mungkin takdir Tuhan, kataku itu hanya kebetulan.

Setelah beberapa kali bertemu dan diselingi dengan perkenalan serta obrolan ringan, kami pun tiba-tiba saja menjadi akrab. Ternyata dulu, Tetsuya merupakan pemain basket di SMP-nya. Aku yang bermain basket sampai SMA tentu saja merasa bersemangat saat mengetahui itu. Kami pun saling bertukar pengalaman bermain basket. Terkadang kami membahas hal-hal yang ringan seperti film ataupun buku saat bertemu atau berbicara lewat telepon.

Hari berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun, kami hanya teman tidak kurang dan tidak lebih hingga tiba-tiba saja entah mengapa aku mencium bibirnya. Salahkan hormon priaku dan dirinya yang terlihat seksi saat sedang berganti baju di kamarku. Kala itu hujan deras membasahi bumi, sama seperti pertemuan pertama kami. Dia kehujanan dan berada dekat dengan apartemenku—tanpa harus mencari-cari alasan, dia datang ke apartemenku sekedar meminta tempat untuk berteduh. Dia basah dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Aku ini masih punya sisi kemanusiaan, aku pun menyuruhnya masuk serta menyuruhnya juga untuk mengganti baju basahnya dan memakai bajuku.

Memang sial! Aku tidak keluar dari kamar saat dia membuka bajunya. Tak kusangka kulitnya seputih itu. Badannya yang bergetar menahan dingin. Lalu bibirnya yang seperti menggodaku. Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung saja menciumnya. Dia kaget. Aku juga kaget karena tidak bisa mengontrol diriku. Aku segera memutus jarak. Dia masih kaget dan terpaku karena aksiku. Aku sendiri memalingkan muka sambil menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan.

'Bodoh sekali,' makiku dalam hati.

"Setan bisa datang kepada siapa saja dan di mana saja." Tiba-tiba dia berucap seperti itu. Aku yang mendengarnya langsung saja menatap dirinya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Anggaplah apa yang terjadi tadi seperti apa yang aku ucapkan." Lalu, dia tersenyum meskipun aku tahu senyum itu dipaksakan.

Aku tahu kalau dia masih kaget dan belum bisa menerima hal tadi. Tapi hebat juga dia bisa mengendalikan diri seperti itu. Aku pun menganggukkan kepala lalu keluar dengan alasan ingin membuat cokelat hangat. Tidak ada kata maaf yang terlontar dari bibirku, kenapa harus?

.x.

Lalu waktu berjalan lagi. Setelah kejadian itu, kupikir kami akan menjadi canggung. Kupikir akan ada jarak di antara kami tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia melupakan kejadian itu atau mungkin berpura-pura lupa, entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak bisa melupakan sensasi saat mencium bibirnya—seperti baru saja terjadi dan rasanya masih terasa. Aku menolak lupa.

Waktu berjalan lagi. Dia masih seorang pastor. Dia membimbing jemaatnya. Dia rajin beribadah. Hampir seluruh waktunya, dia habiskan di gereja. Sesekali kami bertemu di luar gereja.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Sama sekali tidak! Aku tidak bisa masuk dan aku tidak pantas untuk masuk ke sana."

"Hahaha." Dia tertawa mendengar jawabanku saat itu.

"Akashi- _kun_ , apa yang membuat dirimu berpikir kalau kau tidak pantas masuk ke sana? Siapapun boleh masuk ke rumah-Nya sekalipun seseorang itu pendosa. Dia akan menerima dirimu dengan suka cita."

"Hahaha!" Entah aku merasa lucu atau aku merasa tersinggung, aku pun tertawa setelah mendengar penuturan Tetsuya. Dia bingung kemudian.

"Aku merasa terhormat dengan Dia yang kau sebut Tuhan itu. Dia sungguh baik hati jika memang mau menerima diriku dengan suka cita."

Tetsuya tersenyum mendengar kalimatku.

"Tapi sayang sekali, Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan pernah menyambut-Nya dengan suka cita—sebaliknya. Bahkan menganggap diri-Nya ada saja sulit sekali bagiku. Bagaimana bisa aku masuk ke rumah yang penghuninya saja tidak ada? Memangnya kita sedang wisata ke rumah hantu?! Maaf sekali, Tetsuya! Kau dan kepercayaanmu itu, simpanlah itu hanya untuk dirimu!"

Aku tahu, mungkin perkataanku sungguh kasar. Jika orang lain, mungkin mereka akan langsung memakiku atau parahnya memukulku. Tapi Tetsuya hanya diam sambil membuka mulutnya, tak percaya. Lalu, ia tiba-tiba tersenyum sambil mengatakan, "baiklah."

Entah mengapa, padahal aku yang berkata kasar tapi kenyataannya malah akulah yang merasa tersinggung. Meskipun aku tahu sinar matanya membiaskan kekecewaan tapi entah mengapa yang merasa kalah hanya aku seorang. Otakku mungkin saja mulai tumpul.

.x.

Setelah itu, tetap tak ada rasa canggung di antara kami. Kami masih berhubungan lewat telepon. Sesekali kami bertemu. Terkadang dia menghampiriku ke kantor. Aku pun terkadang menemuinya di depan gereja. Kadang-kadang kami makan siang bersama atau pergi berbelanja kebutuhan masing-masing.

Hingga suatu waktu, aku mengunjungi apartemennya. Mungkin hari itu adalah hari sialnya, kejantanannya sedang sensitif dan butuh dimanjakan. Dia malu awalnya, tapi aku membesarkan hatinya dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hal yang alamiah. Yang aku bingungkan, bagaimana bisa ia tahan membiarkan miliknya tegang seperti itu tanpa melakukan apapun?

Karena kenyataannya mulutku ini memang brengsek dan aku sudah mengenalnya cukup lama, maka aku mengingatkan dirinya—barangkali ia mendadak lupa ingatan kalau penisnya butuh dimanjakan. Tapi apa yang ia katakan?

"Ah, ini tidak apa-apa kok. Nanti dia akan kembali normal dengan sendirinya."

Wah, sungguh luar biasa pria ini hingga aku ingin sekali memukul kepalanya agar otaknya berpikir dengan benar!

"Jika kau tak tahu bagaimana caranya, aku bisa membantu." Dan mulut ini berkata kurang ajar serta tak tahu malu.

Dia yang mendengar itu sudah pasti terkejut dan melototkan matanya. Benar-benar tertebak.

Mungkin karena melihatnya seperti itu, tubuhku menjadi panas juga. Kudorong tubuhnya kemudian ke sofa. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Logikaku sudah kubuang entah ke mana. Salahkan Tetsuya yang diam-diam kumimpikan wajah manisnya dan terkadang masuk ke dalam mimpi liarku. Salahkan diriku yang akhir-akhir ini memang jarang melakukan seks dengan wanita jalang di pub dekat kantorku.

"Akashi- _kun_ , apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!" Terlihat jelas kalau Tetsuya sedang takut. Persetan!

"Aku? Aku berniat mengotori malaikat Tuhan. Jangan merasa bersalah dan merasa berdosa! Anggap ini pemaksaan."

Lalu, aku mencium bibirnya tanpa sempat ia berkata apapun. Masih terasa sampai sekarang dorongannya di dadaku dan airmatanya yang jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Aku tak peduli dengan penolakannya dan terus saja mengotori setiap inci tubuhnya dengan bibir, gigi, dan lidahku. Aku terus melanjutkan permainan sekalipun ia meminta berhenti. Aku terus menaik-turunkan pinggulku sekalipun ia berkata sakit. Lalu, tak berapa lama, kejantanannya kembali normal dengan cairan menyemprot perutku terlebih dahulu. Aku pun kemudian menyusulnya.

Setelah itu, aku langsung mengeluarkan kejantananku dan duduk di sofa yang sama. Dia masih berbaring sambil menutup matanya. Isak tangisnya terdengar sampai ke telingaku.

"Ampuni aku, Tuhan! Ampuni aku!" Dia terus mengatakan kalimat itu berulang-ulang.

Aku diam. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sial! Seharusnya aku tak membuang logikaku dengan sengaja. Tidak, seharusnya aku tak melakukan ini. Sial! Bahkan aku tak pantas mengatakan, "jangan merasa berdosa," kepadanya! Tahu apa aku soal dosa?!

Kubiarkan dia menangis. Lalu, dia tertidur karena lelah. Kuangkat tubuhnya menuju kamar lalu aku bersihkan dirinya di ranjang dengan hati-hati. Ini bukanlah apa-apa. Aku hanya dapat membersihkan tubuhnya. Aku tidak mampu bahkan tidak berhak membersihkan hatinya.

Setelah itu, kupakaikan ia baju dan celana lalu kubaringkan ia di ranjangnya. Aku? Dengan pengecutnya, aku pulang ke apartemen tanpa menunggunya bangun dan meminta maaf atas apa yang aku lakukan. Aku memaksa otakku untuk melupakan kebodohan yang telah aku perbuat hari ini dan tidur begitu sampai di apartemenku.

.x.

Hari pun terlewati. Tetsuya tak menghubungiku begitupun sebaliknya. Aku ini memang kurang ajar. Aku bahkan membenci sifat burukku ini.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, Tetsuya muncul di kantorku.

"Akashi- _kun_ , mari kita bicara!"

Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Rasanya aku sedang dieksekusi. Tapi aku tidak ingin lari lagi.

Aku pun menjawab, "ya."

Kami pun duduk di sebuah café dengan pesanan yang sudah tertata di meja. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Tetsuya menunduk sedangkan aku memandang ke arah jendela.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, ya." Tetsuya memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali." Aku pun menanggapinya.

Hening melanda lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya!" Akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkan kalimat ini. Kemana hilangnya rasa gengsiku?

"Sudahlah! Lupakan saja hal itu, Akashi- _kun_. Oke?"

"Ya," kataku membalasnya. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku melupakan ini? Terlebih lagi, bagaimana bisa ada orang sebaik Tetsuya?

Lalu, kami tidak membahas ini lagi dan memakan pesanan kami. Setelah selesai, kami saling berpamitan dan pulang ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Konyol sekali! Apanya yang ditakdirkan Tuhan, Tetsuya?!"

.x.

Setelah pertemuan kami, aku bukannya dapat melupakan tindakan bodohku. Aku malah semakin mengingatnya—mengingat setiap detiknya. Aku mengingat segalanya termasuk tubuh Tetsuya. Hingga aku tidak tahan dan menceritakan hal ini langsung kepadanya.

Tetsuya terkejut, tentu saja. Pastor polos itu tentu kaget dengan segala perkataanku. Tapi dibandingkan dia, akulah yang sangat terkejut malam itu atas perkataannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi- _kun_. Dan mari kuulangi. Jika kau terus memikirkan itu, bagaimana jika kau melakukan hal itu lagi kepadaku? Maksudku begini… um, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya. Aku—"

"Aku paham!"

Ya, aku paham. Dia hanya mencoba untuk menolongku. Dia sungguh polos, terlihat jelas dengan wajahnya yang memerah saat menjelaskan hal gila itu. Melakukannya saat aku sedang ingin? Sungguh konyol! Dan alasan dia mengajukan hal itu adalah—

"… agar Akashi- _kun_ dapat melupakannya. Jika semakin sering dilakukan, bukankah akan semakin bosan? Akashi- _kun_ akan muak dan perlahan melupakannya."

Ya, kupikir mungkin saja alasan Tetsuya benar. Aku yang menggunakan logikaku pun menyetujui. Lalu, kami melakukan hal tabu ini setiap aku menginginkannya atau dikala Tetsuya sedang dalam keadaan 'tegang'. Kami melakukannya hingga tiga tahun sudah terlewat. Kami melakukannya tapi aku bukannya merasa bosan, malah aku semakin ketagihan. Kami melakukannya hingga tanpa sadar, benih cinta secara liar mulai tumbuh di kedua hati kami.

"Ini salah!"

Ya, benar apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya. Ini salah—baginya. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini juga salah bagiku?

"Kita harus menghentikan ini!"

Tetsuya-ku sudah tidak sepolos dulu. Dia tumbuh semakin dewasa atau aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan—berpendapat kalau Tetsuya hanyalah anak kecil berwujud pastor? Mana saja tak apa. Keduanya baik bagi dirinya.

"Ini salah, Akashi- _kun_!"

Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu, Tetsuya. Ini sangat salah. Dari awal, semua ini sudah salah!

"Akashi- _kun_ , mari kita hentikan!"

Tapi kenapa sulit sekali rasanya mengatakan iya?

.x.

Empat tahun berlalu setelah pertemuan terakhirku bersama Tetsuya. Nyatanya aku memang pengecut! Tanpa mengatakan iya atau tidak, aku meninggalkan kota Roma dan pergi mengelilingi dunia. Aku mencoba melupakan Tetsuya namun nyatanya sulit sekali. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku kembali.

Masih segar di pikiranku saat aku menunjukkan wajahku lagi di hadapan Tetsuya secara tiba-tiba, ia melotot dengan airmata yang membanjiri pipinya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , benarkah ini dirimu?"

"Ya, ini aku. Aku pulang, Tetsuya."

Aku tahu dia ingin sekali memelukku. Aku pun juga ingin sekali memeluknya dan merasakan hangat tubuh serta bibirnya lagi. Aku rindu!

Tapi dia malah menghapus airmatanya. Dan aku malah diam berdiri sambil tersenyum. Ya, wajarnya memang seperti itu. Tak pantas baginya untuk memelukku sambil menangis berkata rindu di depan jemaatnya. Tak pantas juga bagiku, yang tak beragama ini, untuk memeluknya dan menciumnya lalu membawanya lagi dalam lubang dosa.

Setelah dia selesai memberikan khotbahnya, kami pun mampir ke café yang dulu sering kami datangi. Kami memesan makanan lalu sambil menunggu, kami saling menanyakan kabar masing-masing. Sekalipun pesanan kami datang dan telah berada di hadapan, kami tetap saja berbicara.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya…"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu meminta maaf, Akashi- _kun_. Aku bertanya ke mana saja kau selama ini? Kau pergi tanpa memberitahu temanmu. Kau membuatku khawatir."

Bagaimana bisa ada orang sebaik dirimu, Tetsuya? Kau yang seperti ini… Dirimu yang seperti ini membuatku semakin jatuh cinta.

"Aku pergi mengelilingi dunia. Aku ingin mewujudkan mimpiku." Bohong sekali. Tapi bukanlah masalah jika aku yang berbohong.

"Baguslah jika begitu. Mulai dari sekarang, jika kau ingin pergi ke manapun, kau harus mengatakannya terlebih dahulu kepadaku agar aku tidak cemas. Mengerti?"

"Oke."

Sial! Dia seperti istri yang khawatir dengan suaminya yang harus bekerja dan meninggalkan dirinya. Aku semakin jatuh cinta!

Kami mengobrol lagi dan lagi sambil memakan pesanan kami. Lalu, hari itu terlewati. Hari berikutnya juga hingga kembali ke masa sekarang.

.x.

Natal sudah berlalu. Hari ini kalender menunjukkan tanggal 31 Desember 2017. Oh, malam ini adalah malam pergantian tahun baru. Tetsuya mengundangku ke apartemennya, katanya ingin menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama-sama.

"Ayo masuk, Akashi- _kun_! Udaranya dingin sekali di luar."

Aku pun masuk. Ah, Tetsuya memang pantas untuk dijadikan istri. Dia telah menyiapkan makanan, minuman, serta cemilan. Dia menyiapkan _home theater_ , katanya ingin menonton Home Alone yang sudah kutonton berulang kali hingga aku muak. Di halaman belakang, ia telah menyiapkan kembang api serta terompet.

"Kau menyiapkan ini sendiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Kami pun memulai perayaan dengan menonton terlebih dahulu sambil memakan _popcorn_. Kami menonton sambil menunggu detik-detik pergantian tahun. Saat tahun akan berganti, kami bersiap-siap di halaman belakang untuk menghidupkan kembang api.

"Mari kita hitung mundur!" Tetsuya mengomando kami.

"Tiga… dua… satu…"

 _Teeettt… Dhuaaar! Blaaar! Teeettt… Dhuaaar!_

"Wah, indah sekali!" Tetsuya menggumamkan rasa kagum.

Lalu, kami memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan sambil mengobrol dan bersenda gurau.

"Terimakasih karena kali ini Akashi- _kun_ mau merayakan tahun baru bersamaku. Padahal Akashi- _kun_ tidak merayakannya."

"Hei, aku tidak merayakan natal bukan berarti tidak merayakan tahun baru."

"Tapi tetap saja ini pertama kalinya kita merayakan tahun baru bersama, kan?"

"Hahaha! Selamat tahun baru, Tetsuya!"

"Selamat tahun baru, Akashi- _kun_!"

"Selamat tahun baru, Momoi- _san_!"

"Ah, selamat tahun baru, Akashi- _san_!"

Benar juga, Tetsuya. Ini pertama kalinya kita merayakan tahun baru bersama… dan mungkin terakhir kalinya juga. Benar juga! Dibandingkan pantas menjadi istri, kau lebih pantas menjadi suami.

"Jadi… kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan tahun depan?"

"Ya, Akashi- _kun_. Mungkin pertengahan tahun."

"Selamat kalau begitu, Tetsuya dan Momoi- _san_!"

"Terimakasih, Akashi- _san_!"

"Akashi- _kun_ harus menjadi _bestman_ -ku, ya!"

"Tentu…"

Benar juga! Meskipun kau tidak menjadi pastor lagi… Meskipun aku tiba-tiba memiliki keyakinan… Kenyataannya, tidak ada yang benar di antara kita berdua—jika kita memutuskan untuk bersama!

Apanya yang takdir Tuhan, Tetsuya?! Konyol sekali! Tahun baru yang benar-benar memuakkan!

"Sekali lagi, selamat tahun baru, Akashi- _kun_!"

"Selamat tahun baru, Tetsuya!"

Sungguh memuakkan hingga rasanya aku ingin meledak dan lenyap dalam kegelapan seperti kembang api di langit sana! Cih! Tahun baru hina! Apanya yang takdir Tuhan, Tetsuya?!

 **FIN**

 _p.s: sama_ _sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjelek-jelekkan suatu suku, agama, ras, adat-istiadat, ataupun golongan. segala hal di sini murni untuk kepentingan cerita. dan yang terpenting, merry late xmas and happy new year, minna-san. terimakasih untuk tahun 2017 yang penuh cinta. semoga tahun 2018 menjadi tahun yang penuh cinta dan juga suka cita. amen! Big Love, Nara Y._


End file.
